A section of pipe is often cut from a longer pipe. The cut section of pipe may then be included in an assembly of pipes and pipe sections. Assembly typically involves insertion of one end of the pipe section into an opening whose inner diameter is only slightly larger than the outer diameter of the pipe section. For example, the opening may be in a fitting for connecting ends of two or more pipes. Where a fluid is to flow through the fitting joint between the pipe section and the opening, a sealing ring or gasket is typically inserted into the fitting joint.
An end of a pipe section that is to be assembled into an opening is often chamfered or beveled (terms that are used interchangeably herein). The chamfering may facilitate insertion of the pipe inserted into the opening. Chamfering may also reduce or eliminate the risk damage to a sealing gasket by sharp edges at the cut. In some cases, chamfering may reduce the risk of injury to a person who is handling the pipe section by sharp edges at the cut.
Typical tools for chamfering an end of a pipe include specially shaped knives that may be applied manually or that may be applied to a pipe section that is mounted on a rotating chuck or lathe, and tools that are designed for a specific pipe diameter.